<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'I picked these for you.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574452">'I picked these for you.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Sugar Mama, Bisexual Suh Youngho | Johnny, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Florist Johnny, Florist Youngho, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rich Irene, Sort Of, Sugar Mama Irene, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, florist doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'I picked these for you.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:34 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Doyoung-ah,what flowers do you think that Joohyun-noona would like?"</p><p>Doyoung sighed and gave Johnny a look."Isn't she the one that's supposed to buying stuff for you hyung?"He asked and Johnny just shrugged."I just want to get her something nice for once."He replied."Is there something wrong with that?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>